


lean on me

by slaymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Warnings May Change, angst minwon, chief architect!mingyu, editor-in-chief!wonwoo, i don't want to hurt them, i love meanie, i will try to build all the other relationships depends on my capacity lol, i'm sorry i might hurt meanie, this will talk a lot of dying and about cancer and breaking down like always, what's with my tags, wonwoo has cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymeanie/pseuds/slaymeanie
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo is getting married in a few months time. But when one day, Wonwoo is diagnosed with cancer, he halts their wedding preparations and goes on a mission to find a new love for Mingyu.





	1. although i can’t know when our end will be

**Author's Note:**

> warning: will be talking about cancer and pains and dying and hospital probably for the most part of this chapter. unproofread, too. sorry.

_What a beautiful life ..._  
  
_What a beautiful day ..._  
  
Wonwoo thought when his eyes fluttered open to the sight of Mingyu's sleeping pouty face. He leaned in and planted a kiss on his fiancé's lips earning him a flinch and a smile from the latter.  
  
"Good morning, handsome," Wonwoo whispered and planted a kiss on the crook of Mingyu's neck, the latter's eyes never fluttering open but his hands tightening the grip on Wonwoo's waist. "I know you're awake, babe."  
  
"And?" Mingyu hummed.  
  
"And should be giving me my morning kiss now."  
  
"Your morning kiss and more, Mr. Jeon ..." Mingyu whispered before leaning in to give Wonwoo what they both want.  
  
   
  
"I feel like today's a beautiful day to stay in bed all day," Wonwoo said before sipping on his coffee. They are now making breakfast after a series of attempts to get out of bed—or after a series of attempts to stop their early morning make out session.  
  
"Then stay in bed, baby," Mingyu said, giggling while flipping the pancakes.  
  
Wonwoo slumped on the kitchen counter and watched the flexing of Mingyu's back muscles while making on their breakfast.  
  
"Is being topless the secret to your delicious cooking?" he blurted out.  
  
Mingyu faced him, chuckling and pointing him with the spatula. "Actually, it was my secret to you saying yes ..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Wonwoo got up from the kitchen stool and walked to Mingyu. "Are you saying I only want to marry you because of your body?"  
  
"I didn't say that! But it could be, too, isn't it?" Mingyu laughed, his head throwing back as he reached for Wonwoo's hands. But Wonwoo's arms were faster to wrap it around Mingyu's waist.  
  
"I'm marrying you because I love you, that's why." Wonwoo whispered. Mingyu hummed and kissed Wonwoo's forehead. "And they say a person only falls in love once in his lifetime and I think that's sad for them and I'm differently blessed because I fall in love many times—heck I even fall deeper in love every day and always with the same person—always with you, Mingyu. Always you. And isn't that enough reason to marry you?" Wonwoo couldn't help but get sappy when they have this chance to talk about how far their relationship has come. They had their fair share of emotional ride and it was worth it. Everything is worth it with Mingyu. Always.  
  
"Don't make me cry, please. I feel like you're already saying your vows to me. God, I love you so much, too! You know I'm not as good as you with words but I hope you know that I do love you so much, Wonwoo. You do know that, right?" Wonwoo nodded. "Can we just marry today? Right this instant?" Mingyu's eyes glistened with tears as he said that. He leaned in to give a kiss on Wonwoo's temple, on the nose next, and a longer kiss on the lips before he buried his face to the crook of Wonwoo's neck.  
  
"We could," Wonwoo answered as he shuffled the younger's hair. "But can we stay in bed all day today?" Their chuckles echoed in their little safe haven.  
  
But even if Wonwoo wants to, he knows he couldn't. Even if Mingyu encourages him to, because he loves Wonwoo like that, Wonwoo knows he couldn't. He has a lot of manuscripts to go through in the office. He's been slacking with work the past few days because of their wedding preparations but he can't afford to pile more pending works just months before their big day. Mingyu, who is a chief architect, is even close to finishing his latest university building rehabilitation project. And Wonwoo should be, too, with his manuscripts.  
  
   
  
"I'll be fetching you at five, so we could go to the caterer together," Mingyu said as he pulled off in front of the publishing company where Wonwoo works as the editor-in-chief.  
  
"S-Sure..." Wonwoo paused as he felt a jolt of something in his head. It was painful for a brief moment and was gone like the wind. But he felt weird after.  
  
"Love? Are you alright?" Mingyu asked.  
  
"N-Nothing. It was j-just ... just still sleepy, I guess," was Wonwoo's answer but he feels sicker than being sleepy.  
  
"Do you want me to bring you back home?"  
  
"No, besides I have a lot of things to do today. I might have to take a nap in the office before starting with anything," Wonwoo smiled.  
  
"Yes, please do. Don't drink coffee anymore, you already had enough dose today, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Wonwoo chuckled and was about to lean in to give Mingyu a goodbye kiss but the sudden jolt of pain in his head made him stop. Ugh this migraine really sucks. "I-I have to go, Gyu. I love you." He said hurriedly and unfastened his seatbelt.  
  
"Won." Mingyu stopped him from getting out of the car to give him a peck on the lips. "I love you. Always." Wonwoo just nodded and hurriedly went out of the car.  
  
He tried his best to smile while waving to Mingyu even when he felt nauseous inside. When Mingyu's car was out of sight, he clutched his aching head and rushed inside the building muttering under his breath how of all days his migraine chose to suck it up today.  
  
Today when he is determined to do his piled up work.  
  
Today when he and Mingyu will go to the caterer and have a taste test of the menu they want to be served in their wedding reception.  
  
Today when he woke up feeling beautiful with Mingyu's kisses all over him.  
  
   
  
_What a beautiful day ..._  
  
or so Wonwoo thought, not until he passed out at the lobby on the way to his office.  
  
It started with the pounding pain in his head, feeling his brain wanting to knock out of his skull until his vision became blurry and then the world was revolving under his feet. And then he felt the world shut down on him, pitch black enveloping his entire being.  
  
   
  
Wonwoo felt awake now. But he felt like the world was weighing down on him, literally. He felt groggy. He felt sick. He felt blissfully amnesiatic.  
  
_Where am I? What happened?_  
_Gyu? Am I home?_  
  
But the glow in the dark stickers shaped like moon and stars that Mingyu excitedly put on their ceiling the day they moved in together were no where to be found. An unfamiliar white ceiling of a familiarly smelled place welcomed his senses, instead.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Jeon?" the female nurse who's tending on his dextrose iv asked in a soft voice upon noticing Wonwoo's eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Fine, I guess? H-How long was I sleeping?" Wonwoo asked in a croaky voice while bringing himself up. The nurse was quick to help him up, elevating the upper part of his bed so he could still rest his back while not really lying down.  
  
"You've only been here for the past hour," the nurse answered and pressed a button above the headboard of his hospital bed. "The doctor should be coming by now to check on you."  
  
"D-Dani?" Wonwoo inquired as he took a glimpse at the name plate on the upper left of the nurse's scrubsuit. "D-Did you call someone for me?"  
  
"Oh right, about that! Your personal belongings are there," she pointed at his messenger bag sitting on the couch at the far end of the room, close to the window. "And we called your emergency contact person on your ID in the name of Mr. Kim? Mingyu?"  
  
"Yes, that's right ..." Wonwoo confirmed.  
  
"And he said he'll be rushing here ... for you ..." the nurse smile brightly at him. But not enough to make him feel bright inside.  
  
He still felt the pain ringing on the back of his head.  
  
He still feels sick.

  
  
He kindly asked for Dani's help to fish out his phone from his bag. Even when Dani told him he should not be allowed to, he insisted.  
  
On times like this, he just wants to hear one voice.  
  
"Baby? How are you? I'm almost there, baby. Just one block more. Please ..." Mingyu's crying voice echoed over the phone. He can imagine him driving with tears down his face, wiping it using the back of his hand, fidgeting over the steering wheel, and stomping on the accelerator or the brake if he needs to. His puppy of a fiancé.  
  
"Babe, calm down. I'm fine. It's fine. You should've stayed at work. I know how busy you are. And it's just my migraine ... I think ..."  
  
"Just? No, Wonwoo... you are far more important over anything. Above all else, it's you, Won. Okay?"  
  
"I love you ..." Wonwoo whispered, feeling his heart about to burst with all these feelings he has for Mingyu. He remembered how Mingyu told him earlier how he is so good with words in expressing how he feels. For a reason, he felt his eyes sting thinking about it. Because no words in the dictionary could even describe how grateful he is to have found and love Mingyu—how grateful he is to have found and be loved by Mingyu.  
  
"And I love you more, baby. Stop crying now, okay?"  
  
"Excuse me? I wasn't crying, you are ..."  
  
"I was? Oh right, I was ..."  
  
"Mingyu, please ...." Wonwoo groaned and he heard his fiancé's chuckles.  
  
"I'm at the basement now," Mingyu informed.  
  
"I'm waiting. I love you."  
  
"I love you the most, baby."  
  
He waits the younger to cut their call as he stared at the empty white wall of his hospital room. Far more unfamiliar than the walls of him and Mingyu's bedroom filled with Mingyu's sketches of him, of their dreams—both the fulfilled and yet to be fulfilled ones, and photos they took of each other.  
  
"Mr. Jeon?" someone knocked on the door and his nurse brought herself in. "It's time for your MRI scan, Sir."  
  
  
  
_What a beautiful day .._.  
  
or so Wonwoo thought, not until the doctor broke the news.  
  
"I'm very sorry. This might be hard to hear ... but the scan tests have shown that it could be _brain cancer._ Actually I'm afraid ... a high percentage shows that it is. But of course you still have to go thr—"  
  
And that was it. Those words were enough to shatter the world inside Wonwoo's head but his facáde remained calm and stoic. Thousands of pictures were running through his head with just the mere thought that he could have _cancer_.  
  
"W-Wait what?" Mingyu's voice breaking through the pictures. "What do you mean it could be? It couldn't be. You see, doctor, my fiancé is living a healthy life. He doesn't eat raw sea food, he doesn't even eat sea food at all. He doesn't eat takeouts, I cook for him all the time. He eats greens and vegetables, a lot of them, like a lot. He even exercise, we both do and he—"  
  
"Mingyu," he reached for the younger's hand. When he looked at his fiance's eyes they were wet with tears, one more word would probably make the tears flow. And he didn't want that. The least he wants in this world is Mingyu hurt ... because of him. "i-it's ok—" he couldn't help but choke on his own tears. It's not okay. It is never okay to know you are sick. It is never okay to know you are dying. It is not okay.  
  
"It's not okay, love. It will never be ..." Mingyu's voice was filled with pain. He felt it. And it pained him a thousand times more. A thousand times more than the knocking pain on his head ... _again._  
  
"I will recommend you to a neuro-oncologist. And from there we could work on more tests and we'll work out the options for you," the doctor sounded reassuring. She radiates this motherly energy, Wonwoo thought of his family while looking at the doctor holding the report on his MRI scan.  
  
His mom will surely cry, she cries on the littlest things—as little as when Mingyu offered to help her bake cookies for Christmas eve last year. She cried again over dinner that time because Wonwoo found the perfect guy for him even when that was Mingyu's sixth year of celebrating Christmas with them.  
  
His dad ... maybe he will cry? Or maybe not? He is a tough man. But he cried when his little brother Hyunwoo broke its arm while playing on the school playground. So maybe his dad will cry because cancer is ... _cancer_.  
  
His brother, Hyunwoo ... the Hyunwoo who always say he wants to be like Wonwoo when he becomes an adult. He is sure Hyunwoo would not want to be like Wonwoo anymore if he would know that Wonwoo is sick. Who would want to be sick ... _and dying,_ in the first place?  
  
And Mingyu?  
  
They're not even married yet and he might just leave God knows when? Sure they have spent seven years together now but it was never enough. He still has a lot to do—fulfilling the sketches of their dreams together hanging on their bedroom wall.  
  
He looked at the doctor in the eyes.  
  
"I can't die."

_But you are,_

the pain on his head reminded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much if you're reading this rn :) it means a lot to me that someone is reading my comeback fic (i haven't wrote for so long and idk i just felt like coming back to help with my stress from work)
> 
> alright, so the plot is basically inspired by a netflix movie - irreplaceable you. that movie made me bawl my eyes out in the middle of the night and i never had the idea to actually make a minwon fic inspired by it until i read a very angst minwon fic during my office hours hehe. this might take too long to update since i don't really trust that i won't have blocks in the middle coz for sure i will have but if you can hold on, please do. and i'm no pro in medical field though i am researching stuff about the things that will be talked about here but i can't promise that it would be 101% accurate. so please bear with the errors, i am very sorry in advance, and will try to correct and improve accordingly.


	2. although i don't know if something will come up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Mingyu meets friends and goes home to Wonwoo's parents, bearing the news.
> 
> Warning: Will still talk about dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed.

"Do you think I'll really die?" Wonwoo whispered while looking intently at the ceiling of their bedroom.

The smiling moon sticker looks like it's shining, but Wonwoo still felt dull inside.

It's been two days since a _bomb_ was dropped on them. They spent the other night at the hospital with Wonwoo not sleeping because the hospital room reeks with medicine and the white ceiling and the white walls isn't making him find peace to sleep at all. Mingyu was in the same state, too. So the next morning, Mingyu talked with the doctor to make them go home, firstly because this is not doing any good to Wonwoo and secondly because Wonwoo is obviously not sick.

"Won, please ..." Mingyu sighed as he pulled Wonwoo to a tight embrace. "The doctor said you still have to go through another set of test to confirm whatever."

"I think I already did all of the tests and it was called 'confirm', Mingyu. For confirmation. But they have already seen enough the first time to say that I could have it," Wonwoo retorted.

"Could, Wonwoo. You could or could not have it."

"And I could have it. Duh." Wonwoo rolled his eyes that made Mingyu squeeze his waist.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Mingyu looked down on him as he was caressing the older's hair.

"Because I heard how you cried before going to sleep last night."

"I—I wasn't crying, I was watching a movie ..." Mingyu lied.

"Alright. If the movie you're watching have a character with the same name as mine, then fine, you were watching a movie," Wonwoo rolled his eyes again and this time it ring a pain on the back of his head.

Mingyu noticed how Wonwoo flinched under his arms. "What's the matter?" Mingyu's voice was soft, full of concern, that if he'd be able to lean on a voice, Wonwoo would do so.

"Sleepy," Wonwoo mutters and snuggles closer to Mingyu, his home.

"Cuddles?"

"And kisses, too."

And Wonwoo was giggling when Mingyu was quick to lift his chin and peppers his face with kisses. Wonwoo's heart is filled with so much love, but suddenly concern hits and his mind starts to cloud with what ifs waiting for it to flash before their very eyes and then his heart sinked. His eyes sting, wanting tears to flow for this very moment. His heart clenched just thinking what if everything of this fades or like abruptly stop right before their very eyes because of ... he can't even stomach just thinking about it now.

But when Mingyu captures his lips for a breathtaking kiss, Wonwoo lets go of his thoughts and kisses back with the same ferocity making his heart swell. For a second, he thought maybe he's having a heart attack but fuck it he is just so in love.

Yes, so in love, and is breaking at the same time.

 

Wonwoo was up even before the sun's first ray hits the horizon.

He thought of having a hot bath just to relax his nerves and ease the coldness brought by the dawn. But when his senses meet the smell of the bath essence, he retreated with a throbbing pain on his skull. His mind in haze and then he got awfully dizzy that if he was a being made to bear a child, he'll think he's pregnant. But sadly, he isn't. He is awfully just sick.

A good one hour has passed since and Wonwoo was able to calm the pain by drinking his usual tea with honey. So much for taking a hot bath. He's gonna tell Mingyu to throw all those smelly essences from their bathroom. Why do they have them anyway?

When the rays of the sun hits his face from where he's seating at the couch in their living room, he decides to cook breakfast. It's been a while since he did, probably Mingyu's birthday last year when he agreed to do all things for his boyfriend the whole day that day, treating Mingyu like a king. Of course, that day wouldn't end without having Wonwoo treat Mingyu like a king in bed. He flashes a smirk before getting up from the couch with his thoughts.

 

"Is that ... f-food?" Mingyu had this face filled with horror as Wonwoo served him a plate of pancakes—well, burnt pancakes at that with honey butter syrup dripping on all sides.

"You know, what about we just meet with Soon and Hoon right now? They happen to be just around the corner." Wonwoo smilingly suggested to Mingyu while picking up his phone on the kitchen counter quick to type a reply to Soonyoung's invitation just an hour ago. The younger blinked and eventually smiled while pulling Wonwoo into his arms.

"That is a good idea, babe, but before that ..." Mingyu paused and tugged the hem of Wonwoo's pullover shirt. Wonwoo looks up from his phone, grinned and was about to meet Mingyu's lips when his phone rang. It was Soonyoung.

Mingyu groaned about how his lips paused mid-air. "Yes, Soons?" Wonwoo put it on loud speaker for Mingyu to hear.

"Won, Hoonie and I are on the way. I wanna bet you lovebirds are still all over each other right now on your bed so how about we just order ahead of you?" That was followed by two sets of laughter that had them laughing too.

"And not to mention, I am seriously starving," Jihoon added.

"No, we'll be on our way, too," Wonwoo answered.

"Guys, would you want pancakes?" Mingyu grinned.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo smacked Mingyu earning a chuckle from the latter.

"What?"

"What pancakes?"

The two were clearly lost with Mingyu's teasing that had Wonwoo's pout be all over the place.

"Just kidding!" Mingyu's voice was giddy. "See you in fifteen."

 

It was when they're faced-to-faced with the couple that Wonwoo remembered Soonyoung and Jihoon don't have any idea with what was going on with him. Even when Soonyoung is part of the company where he's working, it would be impossible for him to know what happened with Wonwoo since he took the time off work this whole week to help Jihoon with something.

"Are you sleeping well?" was the first thing Soonyoung asked to Wonwoo once they're settled to a seat in the far corner of a restaurant.

"Good morning to you, too, bestfriend." Wonwoo tried to smile brightly even when he feels like it isn't even close to bright ... at all.

"No, seriously, you look tired. Are you sleeping well?"

"I am. I just happen to wake up early today, out of all days." Wonwoo's eyes met Mingyu's for a brief moment before the latter squeezed his hand under the table, saying something between 'it's okay' or 'i got you' or 'i love you', Wonwoo doesn't exactly know but feels it.

"Or maybe Mingyu is keeping you up all night?" Soonyoung's smirk made Wonwoo throw a piece of tissue to his best friend's face. Jihoon just laughed and shrugged playing along with his husband.

"Oh God, stop. Anyways ... so what are Ji and you up to?" Mingyu was quick to divert Soonyoung's attention from Wonwoo.

Soonyoung immediately bounced on his seat and held his husband's hand.

"Right! So I took off work for like a week now, right? And that is because my baby here ..." Jihoon acted like he was puking on the side when Soonyoung said that. "Hey, why are you like that? You love it when I call you baby."

"TMI." Wonwoo commented while laughing.

"So, anyways ... Hoonie will be releasing his first album!" He broke the news giddily, jumping on his seat with his eyes getting lost somewhere in his face leaving lines just like a 10:10 mark on the clock.

"That's great news!" Wonwoo's voice raised in so much happiness.

"That is ... amazing, Hoon! Oh my God! Congrats!" Mingyu was like a young boy, seriously very happy for his friend.

"Really, thank you guys!" Jihoon's smile was contagious. "Been meaning to actually tell you when the album is out but Soonyoung is just very excited here."

"Baby, you know my mouth."

"Unstoppable." The couple smirked to each other like giving something more than just mere spilling of secrets. Wonwoo was quick to catch up on that, given Soonyoung is his best friend. He didn't really comment but just proceeded to squeeze Mingyu's hand under the table, the younger was quick to give his attention to Wonwoo.

"You good?"

"Yeah, just hungry." Wonwoo mumbled.

"We should've brought your pancakes." Mingyu joked again but Wonwoo was probably tired to answer. "Come here." He pulled Wonwoo closer by the shoulder and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Soonyoung who was watching them the whole time cooed and couldn't help but admire the two. He shrugged.

"Just realized you guys are still my favorite couple."

 

Breakfast passed with Soonyoung wanting to feed Jihoon, and the latter dodging every attempt of his husband to do so.

"Can't believe you guys are married," Mingyu commented while sipping on his iced coffee.

"Thanks for reminding me if I made the right choice." Jihoon answered.

"Baby, you don't mean that ..." Soonyoung was sulking now but still tried to feed the smaller guy, triumph was on him when Jihoon did open his mouth. "Love you." He whispered right after.

 

The two couples had to part sooner because Jihoon is to present his first recorded song to the CEO of his agency at ten, and this is why Soonyoung called work off for a week—to tag along on Jihoon's schedules. While Wonwoo and Mingyu is supposed to meet with Wonwoo's doctor today, they did not say. But a promise to celebrate together once Jihoon's album is released was said.

 

"Wonwoo, Mingyu, have a seat." Was the first thing his doctor said that afternoon and the only thing Wonwoo probably remembers amidst other hello's and how are you feeling today before she dropped the final result of Wonwoo's tests—confirmed, he has brain cancer.

Wonwoo has seen it coming but he'd be lying if he'll say he wasn't hoping. He'd be lying if he'll say he wasn't praying every night since then, that all those tests weren't real, that everything that's happening right now will be gone once he open his eyes from a deep slumber. But sadly, it doesn't work that way. Wonwoo's life doesn't work that way. He's sick. He's dying. He has like what? Years? Or worse, probably just months now to spend on this world.

 _That's sad, knowing when you'll be gone,_ Wonwoo thought as they pass by the bridge connecting the city they live to his family home.

He remembers Mingyu pulling off in here one time, it was four in the morning. They were fighting in the car while going to his parents' home for the Christmas because of Wonwoo's jealousy of all the countless girls from their university trying to get Mingyu's attention. That was really petty, he thought remembering now. But Mingyu that time pulled off in the middle of the bridge and kissed him like he sucked the air out of his lungs before telling him how much he loves him since the first time they laid their eyes on each other during college freshman orientation.

_"I love you so much I'd give you the world, I hope you know that." Mingyu whispered before kissing him again and everything was alright._

If only one kiss could really make everything alright right now, he'd have it in a heartbeat.

Mingyu was undeniably quiet the whole drive which Wonwoo understands. He's probably more devastated than Wonwoo is, considering how he cried the instant the doctor confirmed his cancer. Wonwoo knows how Mingyu loves him so much. He never fails to tell and prove it to him everyday of his life. And God knows how much he loves Mingyu, too. God should know that the sole reason Wonwoo doesn't want to die is because of Mingyu.

Mingyu.

His life force. His light to life. His life.

 

"You didn't say you were coming today. Is there anything wrong?" Wonwoo's mom asked after Mingyu kissed her on the cheeks. She caressed the younger man's cheeks while looking at his puffy eyes. "Oh dear, did you guys fight?" She faced Wonwoo who was now hooking his arms on hers.

"Mom, of course not!" He defensed. "We were from the movies and it was dramatic. You know Mingyu ..." he shrugged.

"Yeah, the movie was ... sad." Mingyu seconded.

"Oh God, okay. I thought you guys were fighting, that's the least thing I want."  _We weren't fighting but I have something much more than that, Mom._ "Anyways, great that you guys are here. You know I got this new griller and I'll be trying it out tonight. Your dad is just out to get some stuff and he'll be helping out. You guys can lend a hand as well?"

"Sure!" Wonwoo smiled.

 

"How are the preparation's going?" Wonwoo's dad asked once they were all settled in the table arranged by the couple at the patio. Wonwoo smiled at his mom that's putting a piece of meat on top of his and Mingyu's rice bowl before acknowledging his dad.

"Of the what, dad?"

"Of the wedding, honey." Wonwoo's mom smiled at him making him pause.

"Right ... of course ... the wedding ..." Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu who seem to be in a trance while mixing the bowl of bean soup. "Actually, we came here for that. Right, love?" Wonwoo reached for Mingyu's hand waking him up from reverie. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, mix of gloom and confusion evident on the younger's eyes. For a second, Wonwoo thought of just letting pass what he has planned. But he can't do this any other way.

"Mom, dad, I think we're calling the wedding off." Wonwoo said in a dry tone. He wants to congratulate himself.

"Won ..." Mingyu chided, bemused with what his fiancé was saying while Wonwoo's parents gasped with the news. Numerous questions wanting to get off their lips but Wonwoo was quick to say his next words.

"I have cancer. I'm dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's srsly been so long and i actually decided to update after wongyu day ... with angst. sue me, minwon. i am very sorry.  
> btw i'm minwonuwu in twt and kimjeon_ in curiouscat haha

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you're reading this rn :) it means a lot to me that someone is reading my comeback fic (i haven't wrote for so long and idk i just felt like coming back to help with my stress from work)
> 
> alright, so the plot is basically inspired by a netflix movie - irreplaceable you. that movie made me bawl my eyes out in the middle of the night and i never had the idea to actually make a minwon fic inspired by it until i read a very angst minwon fic during my office hours hehe. this might take too long to update since i don't really trust that i won't have blocks in the middle coz for sure i will have but if you can hold on, please do. and i'm no pro in medical field though i am researching stuff about the things that will be talked about here but i can't promise that it would be 101% accurate. so please bear with the errors, i am very sorry in advance, and will try to correct and improve accordingly.


End file.
